ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess
The Princess is a class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and a special class in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Daughters of kings, the princesses when sent to battle inspire the soldiers under their command. Appearances ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen The Princess has the appearance of a blonde-haired woman in a white gown, wearing a white crown and wielding a scepter. A natural leader, the Princess uses white magic and can grant one extra attack during battle to each character in a unit she leads. This class is widely considered, along with the Lich, to be among the most powerful classes in the game. [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' "Only one deemed to be the rightful heir to the Valerian Kingdom may become princess. The Princess serves as a mage-knight on the front lines to fight for peace in her kingdom." This class is exclusively represented by Catiua Pavel. After being rescued by her brother, Catiua fully assumes her role as Heir of Valeria and the responsabilities it carries. As a demonstration of her character growth, Catiua discards both her previous costumes in favor of a white and blue armored ensemble. As a Princess, she gain access to a wider arsenal of magic spells and skills, along with a few more armor options (mostly by cross-classing) and better rounded stats. Her versatility makes her one of the best spellcasters and the best exorcist in the game. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon: Dagger (basic, Baldur, Damasc & Cursed Dagger), 1H Sword* (non-elemental, Brynhildr, Ambicion & Cursed 1H Sword), 1H Axe*, Caldia Fan, Cudgel, Whip*, Thrown (can equip but cannot learn weapon skill). * Shields: Buckler & Baldur Shield. * Body armor: Light armor. * Other armor: Restricted, but some access to mage & late-game gear. Of Catiua's three exclusive classes, this is arguably the best one. The Princess has access to many physical skills, weaponry and spells. She can use all elemental magic plus Draconic Magic* and Apocrypha, but she's also limited to single-target healing and indirect magic damage. Fortunately, she can learn Meditate* and the Priest's Holy Water* and Absolution*, thus covering for both MP cost and her lost Exorcism spells. Besides the transferrable action skills, this class can also learn Recruit and Seraph's Pact, Princess' Whim (attempts to remove debuffs from an ally) and Lucky Star (increases the Luck of all nearby units for the rest of the battle); the latter is the only way other than tarot cards and jewelry to increase Luck, though Luck tends to change values in a few days. Despite being touted as a mage-knight, the Princess has low defense and lacks the physical damage output of many exclusive classes; instead, she shines in the battlefield as an advanced spellcaster and undead-killer thanks to her skills and expanded magic options, so it's recommended to keep her away from enemies and set her as a pure-spellcasting unit. This class is limited to light body armor, which bars her from robes or heavy armor to improve either her casting or durability, but she can still use a Wizard's Hat or Holy Crown, both the strongest equip for casters and healers. Divine Magic with the Brynhildr 1H Sword are recommended as magic and weapon options; the former offers healing, useful utility skills and Heavenly Judge, which (of the three classes with access to it) the Princess is the best equipped unit to use, while the latter increases Divine damage and gives excellent stat bonuses that she will benefit more from than most units. Five classmarks are obtained after watching the respective story event ("The Princess's Declaration"). *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Suggested endgame skillset: Weapon skill, elemental Magic, Augment element, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Spellcraft IV, Constitution IV, Meditate, Lucky Star, Holy Water or Draconic Magic. Statistics ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Special Note, as a leader all units including the princess herself get an extra attack. paired with Lich is over powered full party attacks for almost all situations. Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber '' [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:Female Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Special Classes